Connor Scullin
Connor Scullin - szesnastoletni Miirri, członek samorządu Glassesum. Wygląd Connor charakteryzuje się tym, że jest znacznie niższy od innych uczniów Glassesum. Jego sylwetka jest dość wysportowana. Ma nieco dłuższe, gęste, brązowe włosy, a grzywkę przypina spinką, żeby nie opadała mu na oczy. Jego tęczówki są czerwone, tak jak całej jego rodziny. Dodatkowo chłopak ma stojące uszka oraz średniej długości ogonek. Charakter Narwany i nadpobudliwy - tak najłatwiej opisać Connora. Siedzenie w jednym miejscu zdecydowanie nie jest dla niego, on chce cały czas coś robić i działać. Swoim zapałem z łatwością inspiruje innych do działania i daje im pozytywnego kopa. Równocześnie, kiedy coś nie wychodzi tak jak on chce, denerwuje się. Ogólnie bardzo łatwo się denerwuje. Nienawidzi, jak ludzie uważają go za urocze stworzonko, sam stara się sprawiać wrażenie groźnego i kogoś, kogo nie powinno się denerwować, ale mówiąc szczerze - niezbyt mu to idzie. Na dodatek jest bardzo uparty i zawsze musi kogoś zmusić do przyznania mu racji - nawet jeśli ta racja okazuje się być błędna. Lubi sobie pokrzyczeć, często nie mając do tego żadnego powodu. Nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś jest wobec niego nachalny, ale nawet, jeżeli taka osoba będzie potrzebować pomocy, na pewno będzie mogła na nią liczyć ze strony Connora. Mimo wszystko, nie lubi on patrzeć na cierpienie innych osób, no chyba, że to jego wrogowie. Jest w samorządzie, ale nigdy nie wykorzystuje swoich możliwości przeciw innym, jeżeli na to nie zasłużyli. Zdolności *'Przemiana' - Connor jest w stanie przemienić się w małego, brązowego psa. Kiedy się na niego dłużej patrzy w tej formie, stopniowo się zwiększa, lecz kiedy odwróci się od niego wzrok, wraca do swojego normalnego rozmiaru *'Zwiększona siła' - chłopak jest zaskakująco silny Umiejętności *'Sport' - Miirri jest bardzo wysportowany i bardzo lubi ćwiczyć. Mimo bardzo niskiego wzrostu chłopak należy do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. *'Jazda na deskorolce' - chłopak zawsze po lekcjach jeździ sobie na deskorolce po parku i wykonuje różne akrobacje. Idzie mu to bardzo dobrze. Relacje Rodzina Connor mieszka w niewielkim mieszkaniu z rodzicami i trzema siostrami. Jego ojciec pracuje za granicą i często go nie ma, przez co Miirri musi zostawać z czterema kobietami pod jednym dachem. Twierdzi, że trochę ciężko wytrzymać z tymi maniaczkami makijażu, mody i innych głupot, ale mimo wszystko to jego rodzina i bardzo je kocha. Z tatą rzadko rozmawia. Przyjaciele Zhihao Huang Chłopak, który jest częścią szkolnego samorządu Glassesum jest bardzo ważną osobą w ptasim sercu Zhihao. Młody Miirri często nie okazuje zainteresowania feniksem, ale tak naprawdę bardzo o niego dba i się o niego troszczy. Poznali się, kiedy Zhihao trafił do samorządu Glassesum. Od razu zauważył Connora, który wydał mu się strasznie uroczy, głównie przez swój niski wzrost i te pieskowe uszka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i od razu go przytulił, mocno, żeby chłopak nie mógł się wydostać JaWcaleNieShipuję. Connor czuł się dość zażenowany, głównie dlatego, że dotykał go jakiś gość, którego właściwie nie znał, więc próbował się wydostać i zaczął krzyczeć na Fenghuanga, by go puścił. Hao zaśmiał się wesoło i łaskawie go puścił. Miirri odsunął się od niego od razu i wybiegł z pokoju samorządu, przez następne dni w ogóle nie odzywając się do feniksa, łamiąc jego biedne serduszko. Wreszcie pewnego dnia, kiedy Connor wracał do domu, jakaś grupka potworów go zaczepiła. Gdyby nagle nie pojawił się Zhihao, nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło. Niski chłopak był zaskoczony postawą feniksa, podziękował mu za pomoc. Od tego czasu bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili i spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. No i Zhihao nadal go bardzo przytula, czego chłopak nie potrafi znieść. Mari Gulbenkian Connor i Mari poznali się podczas jednej konfrontacji Huāhuǒ z Zhihao. Feniksy - a raczej starsza Huang wrzeszczała na Zhihao, który sobie gdzieś odpłynął i zachwycał się błękitem nieba. W tym czasie Miirri i Aralez z lekką ironią komentowali zachowanie swoich przyjaciół. Po chwili popatrzyli na siebie z zaciekawieniem. Zostawili kłócące się rodzeństwo, usiedli sobie sobie na ławce i zaczęli dyskutować o wadach swoich przyjaciół, co chwilę ich przedrzeźniając i wybuchając przy tym śmiechem. Wymienili się numerami telefonów i właściwie zawsze, kiedy któreś z rodzeństwa Huang wkurzy jednego z piesków, dzwonią do siebie i marudzą, całkowicie rozumiejąc siebie nawzajem. Znajomi Felix Firestorm Miirri poznał Felixa, kiedy po szkole jeździł na deskorolce i wykłócał się z Zhihao przez telefon, który błagał go o to, by pozwolił mu nocować u niego. Connor był tak zajęty wściekaniem się na feniksa, że nawet nie zauważył rudzielca w pobliżu. On też był zajęty rozmową przez telefon, jednak jego była znacznie przyjemniejsza, bo dyskutował z Haruką. W końcu niższy chłopak w wściekłości rozłączył się, a kiedy zorientował się, że przed nim jest Felix, próbował się zatrzymać, ale mu nie wyszło i wpadł na nastolatka. Zaskoczony Felix powiedział Haruce, że musi kończyć, a kiedy się rozłączył, od razu zaczął krzyczeć na Connora. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny i też na niego nakrzyczał. I potem przez jakieś pół godziny wykłócali się. Pod koniec tej kłótni Connor westchnął i wyjaśnił, że wściekał się na swojego przyjaciela. Felix odparł, że zna jego ból, w jego szkole jest pełno idiotów. Chłopcy poszli razem na stadion w parku i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać o idiotach ze swoich szkół. Wymienili się numerami i czasami gdzieś wspólnie wychodzą. ÆÐelwine Ainsworth Licht McBennach Relacja Lichta i Connora od początku była dość skomplikowana. Miirri nie lubił spokojnej natury blondyna oraz tego, że dziewczyny się ciągle wokół niego kręcą. Licht natomiast nie przepadał za gwałtownością nastolatka. Mieli naprawdę różne poglądy i często się wykłócali podczas spotkań samorządu. Dogadali się dopiero podczas rozwiązywania jednej sprawy związanej z jednym z delikwentów Glassesum. Przydało się wtedy logiczne myślenie Lichta oraz prędkie działania Connora, by tajemniczy buntownik poczuł konsekwencje. Nastolatkowie zaczęli doceniać siebie nawzajem i ufają sobie, blondyn często nawet wychodzi z Connorem i Zhihao na miasto. Phoenix Miłość Zhihao x ConnorConnor nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany związkami. W szkole ma kilka wielbicielek, ale każdą zbywa. Sporo osób sugeruje, że Miirri spotyka się z Zhihao, jednak Scullin zaprzecza temu z ogromnym zawstydzeniem. Wrogowie Zwierzę Connor jest właścicielem małego szczura o imieniu Jamison. Dostał go od swojego ojca. Chłopak lubi spędzać czas ze swoim zwierzakiem, chociaż ten mały zbój często podbiera Miirri jego przekąski. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|139px Miirri - Kryptyda. Opowiadają o nich Aborygeni Wiradjuri ze środkowo-zachodniej Nowej Południowej Walii. Opowieści o tych psach przypominają historie związane z brytyjskimi i północnoamerykańskimi black dogami. Tak jak one, miirri żyją na mrocznej granicy między mitem a rzeczywistością. Przyjrzyjmy im się bliżej. Na pierwszy rzut oka miirri to mały, niepozorny czarny piesek z wielkimi, czerwonymi oczami, przypominający siwiejącego ze starości owczarka niemieckiego. Im dłużej na niego patrzysz, tym staje się większy, może urosnąć nawet do rozmiarów cielęcia. Znika, gdy spojrzysz na niego po raz drugi. Tak, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|222px Związek Australijski (skrótowo: Australia; ang. Commonwealth of Australia) – państwo demokratyczne, położone na półkuli południowej, obejmujące kontynent Australia, wyspę Tasmanię i inne znacznie mniejsze wyspy na Oceanie Indyjskim i Spokojnym. Stolicą kraju jest Canberra. Jest szóstym pod względem powierzchni państwem świata. Australia jest krajem wysoko rozwiniętym, ze społeczeństwem wielokulturowym. W porównaniu z innymi państwami wskaźnik rozwoju społecznego (uwzględniający jakość życia, opiekę zdrowotną, przeciętną długość życia, poziom wykształcenia, swobodę działalności ekonomicznej, wolność osobistą i prawa polityczne) Australii jest bardzo wysoki. Według danych na rok 2014 znajduje się ona na 2. miejscu pod tym względem po Norwegii. Miasta australijskie są w światowej czołówce w dziedzinie życia kulturalnego. Australia jest członkiem ONZ, Wspólnoty Narodów, G20, OECD, ANZUS, APEC, Pacific Islands Forum oraz WTO. Cytaty Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Connie (Zhihao go tak nazywa, kiedy Connor jest na niego zły) Ulubione powiedzonko: "Nie jestem słodki, odczep się ode mnie, bo ci zaraz przywalę!" Najbardziej lubi: Ćwiczyć, jeździć na deskorolce, spędzać czas ze swoim szczurem ...a najmniej: Gdy ktoś nazywa go słodkim Zwierzak: ''' Szczurek Jamison '''Nie rusza się bez: Telefonu, deskorolki (to raczej po szkole) Ulubiony kolor: '''Czerwień, czerń, pomarańcz '''Sekrety jego pokoju: Na ścianach ma zawieszone zdjęcia ze swoimi przyjaciółmi oraz plakaty swoich idoli sportowych 'Ciekawostka: '''Pod koniec gimnazjum uznał, że wygląda strasznie dziwnie w krótkich włosach, dlatego je teraz zapuszcza Ciekawostki *Imię jego zwierzęcia nawiązuje do jednej z postaci z gry ''Overwatch - Złomiarza, który tak naprawdę nazywa się Jamison Fawkes; **Rasa zwierzątka też nie jest przypadkowa. Złomiarz w angielskiej wersji językowej nazywa się Junkrat, co można dosłownie przetłumaczyć jako "śmieciowy szczur"; *Jego nazwisko nawiązuje to australijskiego polityka i dziennikarza - Jamesa Scullina *Jego fryzura pochodzi od postaci Mao z gdy Ensemble Stars! *Strasznie boi się burzy, jednak nie chce się do tego przyznawać. O jego strachu wiedzą tylko Zhihao i Licht; Galeria Moje prace ConnorBasicByCziko.jpg|Basic ZhihaoConnorChibiByCzik.jpg|Chibi z Zhihao Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Glassesum Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Australia Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Kryptydy